Triplethreat Halliwells
by sassyangel15
Summary: The story of the three very special births in the Halliwell family, kinda cheesy, one-shot.


_**Just a one shot that popped into my head. Please review.**_

_I do not own Charmed or any of its characters; I only own what you are not familiar with._

Early 2006----

The final battle was over. The Charmed Ones had prevailed. Their destiny was fulfilled and it was time to focus on themselves and their families. Paige was able to become the white lighter she was meant be, Piper got Leo back and started her restaurant, and Phoebe finally found love with Coop, who she married about a month after the final battle. Phoebe and Paige wanted to have children. To the sisters' surprise all three found out they were pregnant. Phoebe was due the last week in August, Paige was due the first week in September and Piper was due two weeks after her.

September 4th 2006- It was very early in the morning, and Piper woke up. She sat up to get out of bed because she had been sweating, damn hot flashes. When she got out of bed she realized why she thought she was sweating, her water had broken.

"Leo, Leo wake up we need to go to the hospital" Piper said shaking her husband.

Leo opened his eyes groggily "Piper you're not due for two more weeks."

"Well when has anything ever gone according to plan in this family. I'll call dad and have him pick up the boys at the hospital, and we'll call my sisters on the way" she said as she was getting her suitcase. She was just starting to feel the contractions start, but she knew it was going to be a while.

Paige lay tossing and turning in her bed, she just wanted the baby to come out already. It was almost like the baby knew when Paige wanted to sleep and then started kicking and moving around. She looked at the clock and sighed, 5:15 a.m. She tried to go to sleep again and the moment she closed her eyes, the baby started kicking again.

"Uh what are you trying to do, get me to ground you before you're even born" Paige whispered as she got out of bed to get some water.

She walked to the kitchen and got some water from the sink. She didn't know why she was so thirsty suddenly. She poured herself four more glasses of water and then went back to bed.

Paige sighed "I shouldn't have drunk so much water" she thought as she rubbed her abdomen. She lay back down and closed her eyes for a moment. Then her phone rang. She looked at the caller ID and saw it was Piper.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" Paige asked grouchily.

"Sorry Paige, but Piper and I are on the way to the hospital, her water broke" Leo said.

"But she isn't due for two more weeks" Paige said "that's just not fair."

"Well at least you're not Phoebe and a week late" Leo said sounding optimistic.

"Yea well at least she likes being pregnant, do you want me to call her, and we'll meet you at the hospital" Paige asked.

"That would be great Paige, see you two soon" Leo said and hung up the phone.

"So Piper is in labor?" Henry said keeping his eyes closed.

"Yea, you can stay and sleep baby, I'm going to get Phoebe and go to the hospital" Paige said giving him a kiss on the fore head.

Paige stood up, and made a grimacing look as a weird pain shot threw her stomach. "Uh, shouldn't have drank so much water" she said and ignored it.

Phoebe was softly sleeping. Coop had all the covers scrunched around him, and there were fans all over the room. Even though it was September, the air conditioning was on. Coop did everything to make Phoebe comfortable during her pregnancy. Phoebe was having a pleasant dream about being a mom, when she was pulled into a premonition of Paige going into labor. Phoebe was awaken by the premonition, and immediately called Paige.

"Hey sweetie, I was just going to call you" she heard Paige say as she answered the phone.

"I know; you're in labor right?" Phoebe said.

"Uh no I'm not, but Piper is" she responded.

"What? Why didn't I know that?" she asked.

"Well, maybe because I just hung up with Leo, and you called me before I could call you" Paige said sarcastically.

"How about you just orb over here, and pick me up so we don't take so long going to the hospital" Phoebe said.

"Way ahead of you sis" Paige said as she orbed into Phoebe's bedroom.

"I'll just be a second, I need to get dressed, wait in the living room" Phoebe said

"Ok" Paige said as she turned to go to the living room she hunched over in pain.

"Paige what's wrong?" Phoebe asked.

"It's nothing; I just have been having a weird pain ever since I drank too much water a little bit ago. It's fine though, see" she said standing back up straight.

"Well be careful" Phoebe said as she went to go get dressed.

A few minutes later Phoebe came out of her bedroom and was ready to go see Piper. The two orbed out of the loft and went to the hospital.

"Hi, we're looking for Piper Halliwell, she just went into labor" Phoebe said to the woman behind the desk.

"Third floor, room 393 in the maternity ward" the woman said looking up from her computer.

Paige and Phoebe found their way to the maternity ward and walked into room 393. Piper was in the bed and was hooked up to a bunch of monitors.

"Hi honey" Phoebe said as she went over to give Piper a hug.

"Hi, glad you could make it" Piper said annoyed.

"We got here as fast as we could, we even orbed" Paige said.

"Dad is in the waiting room with the boys, if you want to see him" Piper said as she looked at Phoebe. The nurse walked in to check on Piper

"We might walk down there in a little bit, we just wanted to see how you were doing" Paige said as she took a deep breath and held her belly.

"Are you alright Paige?" Piper asked.

"Yea, I just drank some water really fast when I woke up, and ever since then I keep getting these sharp pains" Paige responded.

"How far along are you" the nurse asked and she came over to check on Paige.

"My due date is the end of the week" Paige said as she felt another pain come on.

"Sweetie I think you're in labor" Piper said.

"No I'm not, I felt fine before I got out of bed, aaahhhhh" Paige said as she bent over, she started taking in deep breaths and letting them out, just as she had done in Phoebe's vision.

"Paige you're in labor, I know it" Phoebe said, giving her sister 'the premonition' look.

"Come on, we will get you into a bed and get you ready for delivery" the nurse said leading Paige away.

"But what about Piper?" Paige asked.

"I'll put you in the room next door so you can stay filled in" the nurse said as she took Paige out of the room.

"So you knew she was in labor?" Piper asked.

"I had a premonition in my sleep before she called about you" Phoebe responded.

"Although I must be getting my empathy power back because I felt the pain she felt, even in my premonition. Now that she is gone though I feel fine, except right now" Phoebe said ask she breathed with Piper.

"Well if you are getting your empathy power back, that would explain it, I just had a contraction" Piper said.

Leo came into the room; he had been down with Victor and the boys.

"How is everything?" he asked.

"Oh fine I guess, Paige went into labor, she is in the room next door" Phoebe said as she began to breath with Piper's contraction again.

"Phoebe are you ok?" Leo asked.

"Yea I'm fine, I think I am getting my empathy power back, so I can feel what Piper is feeling" she responded.

"Wait I thought when you first got that power we took potions that kept you from feeling our emotions" Piper said as she finished her breath.

"Well, because the power was taken away, the potion went dormant, it should work again, it just may be a few days" Leo said as he walked over to Piper. "Can I get you anything?" he asked as he held her hand.

"No, I'm just glad you are here this time" Piper said, giving his hand a light squeeze.

"Piper are you having another contraction?" Phoebe asked as she rubbed her stomach.

"No, could you be picking up Paige in the next room?" Piper asked.

"Maybe, I should go check on her anyway" Phoebe said as she left the room.

Piper could feel her contractions getting closer together, but she was worried after what happened with Chris' birth.

"Do you think it's a boy or a girl?" Leo asked her.

"Well, being that we have had two boys already, I think it's another boy" Piper said as she started breathing for another contraction.

"I hope it's a girl, like the one you told me about when you went to the future" Leo said.

Piper laughed, "Ha ha, yea, weird to think that I went 10 years into the future, and now that same future is only three years away. A lot has changed since then" she said as she kept breathing.

"Are you sure I can't get you anything" Leo asked once again.

Just then they heard some one yell "You have got to be kidding me" from next door. Piper looked at Leo and said "You can go check on my sisters for me" and with that Leo went next door.

"Are you two alright?" Leo asked walking into Paige's room.

"Phoebe's water just broke" Paige said as she was breathing through a contraction.

"This is some sort of joke they are playing on us" Phoebe said as she pointed upward "they planned for all of us to be in labor at the same time."

"Remember Phoebe, everything happens for a reason" Leo said as he went to get a nurse.

A nurse came in to get Phoebe, and put her in the room on the other side of Piper. Paige stopped Leo after he got the nurse.

"Leo, would you call Henry for me, he was sleeping when I left, and you may as well call Coop while you are at it. You are going to need all the help you can get" she said with a smile as a contraction started to come on.

"No problem Paige, I am going to go tell Piper what is going on" Leo said as he walked out.

"You're never going to believe this, Phoebe is in labor too" Leo said as he walked into Piper's room.

"I totally believe it, because that is something that would happen to this family" Piper said as she rolled her eyes. "You know just once I would have liked to have giving birth be normal."

Leo laughed as he kissed her on her forehead, and then went into the hallway to call Coop and Henry.

Coop and Henry showed up and met Leo and Victor in the lobby.

"Is everything ok, how are they" Henry said sounding a little panicked.

"Everything is fine Henry. Their rooms are all next to each other" Leo said as he led the men to the maternity floor. He remembers how nervous he was the when Piper gave birth to Wyatt, although magic shut down for the day, and demons were after Piper and the baby, but the nervous father part was there too.

"Just make sure you get them water and ice, and don't take it seriously when they scream at you" Leo said.

"Henry, we're going to be dads" Coop said with a smile "and Leo of course you're going to be a dad again. Can't you just feel the love?"

"You won't be saying that in a few hours" Leo said laughing.

The men went into their wives rooms and helped them through the contractions. Henry and Coop listened to Leo and got water and ice for their wives.

"It's time to go into delivery" Piper's nurse said to her and Leo. A team of nurses and a doctor were rolling Piper out of her room just as Phoebe and Paige were being rolled out of their rooms.

"Are you serious" Paige said when she saw what was going on.

"How are we all going to deliver at the same time?" Piper asked.

"We have more doctors on staff this morning, it was a full moon last night and you would be surprised at what goes on during one of those" a nurse said.

The three sisters just giggled, well as much as any woman giggles while in labor.

The women were taken into the delivery rooms and the dads were close behind.

There were three very proud dads standing at the window in the maternity ward.

"Did you guys pick out any names before today?" Leo asked.

"Paige and I picked Laura if it was a girl and Henry Jr. for a boy" Henry said as he waived at Henry Jr.

"Phoebe knew it was going to be a girl, and she was pretty set on the name Peyton after she started watching a TV show, something to do with a tree I think" Coop said as he cooed at his new daughter.

"What name did you and Piper choose?" Henry asked Leo.

"Well when we Wyatt, we thought he was going to be a girl so we chose Prudence Melinda after their sister who died, but now Piper wants it to be Melinda Prudence, I think she wants to retire the name Prue from the family, at least for a little bit" Leo said as he smiled at his first baby girl.

"She is going to be a tough one" Henry said pointing at Melinda.

"Why do you say that?" Leo asked.

"She has two older brothers, she's going to learn to play rough" he replied.

"I think she'll be able to take care of herself, yes tell Uncle Henry that you are going to be able to put you're brothers in their place" Leo said talking in a baby voice.

Henry's body stiffened a little, he thought he heard a voice in his head say, 'I'll be just fine'. Henry just shook his head and went back to ogling his baby boy.

Up there

"They had their children Sarrin" a female voice said.

"Good, things are in motion now, they will be very important to the side of good" Sarrin said.

"But there are only five of them, I thought…" the female was cut off.

"Paige and Phoebe have only just started their families. Time will reveal everything" Sarrin said as he walked away from the female elder.


End file.
